Woody
Woody is a male contestant in Battle For Dream Island. He has panphobia: the fear of everything, ranging from bubbles to fires, to every substance known to man. This has caused Pin to despise him as she thought he would be a hindrance to their team. In Episode 5, Woody was eliminated with 9 votes. In Episode 25, Woody dies forever when he has a heart attack caused by his fear of the color grey. 'Take the Plunge' Woody was first shown when Blocky kicked him away. Once he lands, Leafy encourages him to go out and enjoy life. Woody then shows signs of love for Teardrop, who angrily kicks him away. Woody lands on top of Rocky, and a chip of him falls out, causing him to scream. Later in the episode, Flower pushes him off the stand. Woody was the last one to be picked for a team, and he ended up on Pin's team, the Squishy Cherries. Pin is grossed out by Woody, and barfs on him. Later, when their ship capsizes, he jumps onto Spongy. Barriers and Pitfalls Woody tries to climb up Pin when she gets stuck on the pole. Pin, however, angrily slaps him away. He almost crashes into Tennis Ball, Golf Ball and Rocky, but falls off the side and is out of the contest. Are you Smarter than a Snowball? Woody is in the bottom two to be eliminated. However, he is safe. Later on, Woody is scared of his test, so Pin kicks him away, and he makes a huge hole in the ground. Sweet Tooth Woody is once again in the bottom two to be eliminated. However, he is yet again safe. Later on, Woody is scared of baking his cake, so Match offers Leafy five dollars to help Woody. However, he doesn't score well due to there being so many strawberry cakes already. Bridge Crossing Woody is eliminated from the competition, meaning he cannot get Dream Island. Cycle of Life It was announced that a loser would be returning. Woody's campaign at the end of the episode was nervously stuttering. Insectophobe's Nightmare Woody has the chance to re-enter the competition on the Squashy Grapes, based on the viewers' voting. However, Woody receives the least votes, and is eliminated again. Half a Loaf is Better Than None Woody, along with all of the rest of the eliminated contestants get the chance to re-enter the game. Woody does poorly in the challenge, and he brings only two loaves to the basket, before he trips into the basket of bread and sinks to the bottom. At the end of the episode, Woody, along with Pin, Golf Ball, Needle and Coiny are still trapped. Reveal Novum Woody is only seen briefly, when the sun saves the eliminated contestants from drowning.Woody was Just Next to golfball when she was talking to blocky saying you left the Tiny Loser Chamber in episode 9. Gardening Hero It was announced that a loser would be returning. Similar to Cycle of Life, Woody's campaign at the end of the episode was nervously stuttering. The Glistening Woody starts the episode by voting for Ice Cube to be eliminated. In the end, Woody only received 29 votes to return, and is eliminated once again. Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Woody is briefly seen cheering when the TLC is teleported away, releasing the eliminated contestants free. He then begins shrieking seconds later when it is teleported right back to where it was, re-trapping him inside. Return of the Hang Glider Woody is last seen being released from the TLC, and votes for Leafy to win. After Firey wins Dream Island, Woody is let onto Dream Island, but is shocked when Speaker reveals that it was sold. Afterwards, Woody is abducted in a UFO, along with Snowball, Match and Tennis Ball. His fear of gray give him a heart attack, and Woody dies. Since Flower destroyed the recovery centers, Woody has died forever. Trivia *As of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Woody shows possible signs of love for Teardrop after Leafy intervenes for Woody to go out and live his life. *Despite having 3 other objects eliminated before him, he is the lowest ranking contestant of Battle for Dream Island. *He has the second least amount of participation in the series. **The only person who has less than him is David. *He is easily breakable: Literally by chips falling off of him, and figuratively by his timid personality. This is because he is Balsa Wood, which is very breakable. *He also has a signature panic mode known - for a lack of a better term - as "The Woody": He curls his arms and legs while moving wildly. This was seen every time Woody fell in the Bottom 2. *Running gag: Woody keeps on getting kicked around. *Woody is the contestant that is seen the least episodes; Flower, Spongy and Blocky were all eliminated. before him, but they all returned to the game at some point. *Woody said a word in his regular voice in episode 25. *He is one of the three contestants that died forever in episode 25. **Woody is the only male to die forever in episode 25. *Despite dying, he is still up for vote to join season 2. *Woody, along with Pin and Needle, are the only contestants to have had a chance at returning three different times, yet never return to the game. 'Gallery' ' Woody.png Woody 2.png Woody 3.png Woody's Promo Pic.png|Woody's Promo Pic 212px-Woody_4.png Woody_Icon.png|Woody's Idle Bfdi1s.png|Woody's next to Pin and Spongy. 1000.jpg BFDI Woody Eye.png|Woody's eye. BFDI25.jpg|Woody is next to Spongy, Rocky, and blocky. ' Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 contestents